


(唐毅×孟少飛) 命運 一

by Pretty_Phantom



Series: (唐毅×孟少飛) 命運 [1]
Category: HIStory3 - 圈套 | HIStory3: Trap
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-12
Updated: 2019-07-12
Packaged: 2020-06-26 23:37:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19778827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pretty_Phantom/pseuds/Pretty_Phantom





	(唐毅×孟少飛) 命運 一

「最近怎麼都沒看到你帶那個什麼……An什麼的人回來吃飯？」唐國棟在將最後一道菜端上桌後，好奇地問著坐在餐桌另一側的兒子，唐毅。

基本上，唐毅想帶什麼樣的人回家他是沒什麼意見——只要對方『敢』來玩，不介意他們家是道上混的話。

因為這層特殊背景，宅邸除了幫裡的重要幹部以外，沒有什麼人會來拜訪。心腹陪著養女到國外念書，真正住在宅邸裡的，只有唐國棟父子。

「你說Andy啊，他有男朋友了。見色忘友的傢伙。」最後一句幾乎是耳語，唐國棟沒怎麼聽清楚，倒是捕捉到前面的關鍵字。

「男朋友？」

「嗯。這個是什麼，看起來很好吃。」唐毅舉起筷子夾了一口放進嘴裡咀嚼。吃不出來是什麼，像雞肉但又不是。「你……反感嗎？」

「有什麼好反感的。」唐國棟聳聳肩，將一碗熱騰騰的白飯放到唐毅面前。「每個人都有選擇的權利，不是嗎？而且我很早、很早就看出來了。」

「所以如果我說我喜歡男人呢？」唐毅隨口問道，眼神卻是非常認真地望著眼前的人。

「只要你過得開心，我就高興。」唐國棟由衷地說。唐毅小時候吃的苦他全都知道，所以才會在自己收養對方之後，極力地想要給他最好。

只要兒子開心，就算要他付出一切他也甘願。

「說到這個，你什麼時候才要帶男還是女朋友回來給我看？」

唐毅挑了挑眉。怎麼話題還繼續在自己身上了？「沒有啊，怎麼帶？」

「小唐啊，你都二十三歲了，一直沒有交往對象我很擔心啊！」嘴上說著擔心，但唐國棟臉上盡是笑意。他很喜歡逗弄這個兒子。「不知道我能不能活到看見你結婚的那日啊……」

「又在胡說八道。」唐毅翻了個白眼。「才二十三歲而已，還早呢！」

「去談個戀愛吧，整天待在我這個老頭身邊不無聊嗎？」

唐毅舀了一匙麻婆豆腐淋在唐國棟還沒有動筷的飯上。「快點吃啦！結束這個話題。」

見兒子埋頭吃飯，不再搭理自己，唐國棟這才微笑地拿起筷子扒了口飯。麻婆豆腐鹹鹹又辣辣的味道立刻在嘴裡蔓延開來，刺激著口腔。

「我說真的，交到了記得帶回來給我看看。」

「哼。」

……

孟少飛從來沒有這麼倒楣過。

上班第三天就掉了新買的手機、放在冰箱裡的午餐被同事不小心吃掉(前輩李麗真好心地把一半便當分給了他)，然後是現在。

走在路上也被搶。

原本忍住不想發脾氣的，可是他現在真的很火大、超級火大。不知道皮夾裡僅剩的錢是他這禮拜要過活的預算嗎？

「給我站住！」孟少飛拔足狂奔，幸虧警大四年來的訓練，這程度的跑步不是什麼大問題。「真會跑啊！」

不到幾分鐘的時間距離立刻拉近，眼見伸手就能抓到搶匪，卻沒有想到對方突然停了下來、移步、轉身，孟少飛只看到刀光一閃，手臂立刻爆出一陣疼痛。

「媽的！」孟少飛咒罵一聲，立即朝搶匪伸出一拳，但對方頭一偏，只擦過臉頰。他不氣餒地又再度出拳。

搶匪也不是什麼省油的燈，他滿臉自信地舉著已經沾血的小刀，對孟少飛露出一個極為欠揍的笑容。

……

「欸，那裡有人在打架。」

「矮油，就別管了吧阿毅，我們去唱歌。」

唐毅瞪了眼他的朋友，一言不發地朝正『打得火熱』的兩人跑去，不管朋友在後面怎麼勸阻也沒理會。

「齁，不要多管閒事好不好！」雖然是這麼說，但他也跟上唐毅的腳步。

……

傷口劃得很深，劇痛一陣一陣傳來，孟少飛緊皺著眉頭，拚命忍著痛楚。

對手很難纏，幾次使出的擒拿術都被狡猾地躲開，看他的身手絕對有練過。

「來啊！」搶匪挑釁地說，然後矮身伸出腳想要絆倒孟少飛，但後者巧妙地避過，緊接著伸出一拳，重重地砸在搶匪的右肩上。

可是搶匪是左撇子。正當刀光又再一次快落在孟少飛身上時，搶匪突然遭受攻擊，整個人跌躺在地上，不斷哀嚎。

唐毅一腳踢飛對方，孟少飛被搶的皮夾也跟著噴飛。

「你還好嗎？」唐毅的朋友見孟少飛手臂上的傷口，擔心地上前查看狀況。「哇靠，這傷口也太深了吧！」

倒楣事再添一筆。孟少飛心想。

唐毅確認地上的人一時半會還不能有其他動作，才走過去彎腰撿起地上的皮夾。

皮夾大敞，一張紅底白字，附有照片的警員證映入眼簾，他假裝沒看到，合上遞給孟少飛。

「謝謝。」

「需要我送你去醫院嗎？」

「不用了……」

「確定？」

「對。」

話尾甫落，不遠處就傳來了警笛聲。看來是有民眾見路旁有人滋事，報警處理。

「那我們先走了。」唐毅不囉嗦地拉過朋友的手臂，邁步跑開。而留在原地的孟少飛張嘴還來不及說什麼話，只能看著背影快速遠去。

「什麼啊，還沒問名字呢。」

這是他們第一次見面。

在那之後，孟少飛只要看到手臂上的疤痕，腦海裡就會想到那天的事。

……

大學畢業之後的唐毅沒再繼續升學，而是留在行天盟裡幫忙要進行漂白的唐國棟，幫裡眾人都尊稱他一聲少主。

「以後，」唐國棟聚集了幫裡的每個人，召開會議，氣氛凝重令人窒息，所有人大氣都不敢喘。「唐毅說的話、他做的決定，就是代表我。」

沒有人提出什麼異議。

唐國棟平常為人隨和、善待兄弟，非常受部下愛戴，在同時，只要有人踩到他的底線，也不會手軟。

而一旦他下了任何決定，並認為這有利於行天盟，就沒有人能夠改變。

臺上的唐毅是如此年輕，地位就僅次於唐國棟。有些人對此眼紅，卻因為自身能力不足也不敢反對；有些人準備看好戲；而有些人是真心支持唐國棟的決定，希望年輕的少主能夠為幫裡帶來什麼樣的改變。

……

第二次見面已經是一年多後，卻是屢次錯過。

孟少飛被高中同學邀請擔任婚禮接待，負責引導客人入位已經規劃好的位置。

「請問是女方親友還是男方呢？」

「男方。」

送上紅包、在禮金簿上簽名後，孟少飛笑臉盈盈，勤快地將客人帶進宴會場。

孟少飛前腳剛離開，唐毅也帶著幾個小弟一同參加婚宴。「男方朋友。」他身旁的小弟對負責收取禮金的女孩說，並從外套口袋裡掏出一包豐厚的紅包。

女招待將他們引至主桌旁的位置，一張十人份大桌被指定留給了唐毅，無人打擾。看到他身旁的黑衣人也沒人敢打擾。

婚禮很快地就開始了，過程非常溫馨感人，新人很活潑，甚至在臺上獻唱一曲，甜蜜煞人。

擔任接待的孟少飛幾乎沒吃什麼東西，只喝了幾杯冰的果汁果腹，也因為這樣胃開始有點異狀。「你們吃，我去一下洗手間。」

「不用跟著我，你們也坐下來吃吧。」唐毅起身，見小弟轉身也要跟上時，他這麼說了一句。

上完廁所，唐毅在洗手時稍稍抬頭，透過鏡子，他看見一個正要走出去的背影，覺得眼熟，尤其是對方右邊頭髮翹了一小撮。

好像在哪裡看過那個人。

應該不會吧。他想。

一直到婚禮結束，唐毅都沒再看見那個人的身影。

……  
他們真正再次見到是五個月後的事情。

孟少飛他們在案發現場找到一枚蛇狀、鑲有碎鑽的袖扣，經過一查，發現這種特殊款式整個新北市只有一家西裝店有在販售。

「孟少飛還有趙子，這家西裝店就交給你們去查。」

「是。」

翻著手上的文件，這家名為『夏洛特』的店專門販售高檔手工訂製西服和其他配品，因為品質好、服務周到，因此很受金字塔頂端的顧客歡迎。

「行天國際集團……」這家西服店登記在這家公司底下，負責人是一個叫『唐毅』的男人。據說，他時不時地會出現在西服店視察、檢視營運狀況。因為行蹤不好掌握，真正見過他的人除了店長和店員之外，沒幾個。  
「好吧，去碰碰運氣！」

……

「老闆，門外有兩個男人已經往裡面窺視一段時間了，要請他們進來嗎？」唐毅的得力心腹Jack早在對方停在門口的那瞬間便開始觀察。

「嗯。」

……

「你到底要不要進去了啊？」孟少飛不耐煩地道，不理解為什麼搭檔一直拉著他，不讓他進去。

「齁呦，再等等嘛！」

「等什麼等，我們都已經在門口站了十分鐘，都快被當可疑人士了。」沒看到路過的人都頻頻回頭看他們在做什麼嗎？「裡面到底有誰讓你那麼害怕？」

「才不是害怕！」

於是趙子，趙立安開始說起半個月前，他在某天休假早上到早市買魚的故事……

他和那個紅髮男人同時看中一條鱈魚，因為是最後一條，趙立安又很想吃，他們誰也不讓誰，最後老闆提議用出價的方式來決定勝負。

也不知道那天趙立安腦子到底怎麼了，他執意一定要得到那隻魚。在你來我往之下，最後是他買到了。

但紅髮男人沒有失望的樣子，相反地，趙立安在他臉上看到了計謀得逞的微笑。

「你知道嗎？我最後是以高出市價三倍買到那條魚！」

聽完，孟少飛覺得很無言。

「趙子，你真可愛……整個菜市場又不是只有那攤魚攤。」

「哈囉！」

門突然打開，充滿活力的招呼嚇了兩人一跳。是那個紅髮男人。「啊，是小個子！」

「不要叫我小個子！」趙立安回嘴。

「我們老闆請你們進去。」

……

「我們是警察，這是我的證件。」孟少飛拿出自己的警員證，遞到唐毅眼前。

迅速掃過眼前人的眉眼、輪廓……唔，這個人好眼熟。可是孟少飛卻想不起兩個人在哪裡見過面。

「你好。請問我有哪裡可以幫忙的？」

唐毅冷淡地問道。

不用證件，一見到對方，以及頭上的那搓『呆毛』，他就想起兩年前的意外。

翻到背面，『孟少飛』三個字映入眼底。

孟少飛表明來意，並拿出手機讓唐毅看了看照片上的袖扣。唐毅說上次進貨是三個月前的事，而且店內販售的商品售價高，售出時都會登記客人的資料。

「Jack，去拿進貨簿給孟警官。」

孟少飛以為會被刁難一番——大部分的人都不想惹麻煩，所以不肯配合，尤其是像這種高檔店，通常都會以個資保護為由推三阻四。

似乎是察覺到孟少飛的驚訝，唐毅說道：「配合警官辦案，是我們良好市民該做的事。」

孟少飛突然有點不明所以地害臊。

接過本子，帳目記載著蛇狀袖扣於三個月前購入三十枚，到現在為止的這段期間，一共賣出了六枚，分別為三名顧客。孟少飛將這些資訊抄在了記事本上。

「謝謝你們的配合。」孟少飛將厚重的本子放在桌上，推向唐毅的方向。

唐毅看見了，對方因為袖子捲起而露出的右手前臂上，有著長達十公分的淡疤。他想起那天看見小警察捂著那個地方的傷口緊皺著眉頭的模樣。

「不會。Jack，送客。」

「對了，我們是不是在哪裡見過？」已經起身準備要往門口走的孟少飛突然停下腳步，問了一句。

「或許吧。」

To be continued.


End file.
